De Mago a Vampiro
by Vampineko
Summary: -¿¡Y ahora tengo que ser un mugroso muggle?-Exclamó Cedric Diggory indignado. -No, serás un vampiro a partir de ahora, y te llamarás Edward Cullen. ¡Reviews please! Es la primera que publico.


De mago a vampiro.

_**Nota de la autora**__: Bueno…siempre quise escribir esta cosa extraña *o* Eso sí, contiene spoiler del 4to libro de Harry Potter, aunque a estas alturas calculo que todo el mundo ya lo sabe ~ Como Robert Pattinson representa a Cedric Diggory en la 4ta película de Harry Potter, dicho personaje muere, y años después, interpreta al vampiro Edward Cullen en Twilight…¡Se me ocurrió juntar ambas historias! Por supuesto, no tiene sentido alguno, es solo para divertirme(nos) A tener en cuenta que, ambos personajes, eran considerados 'los más guapos'. He leído ya el 4to libro de Harry Potter, y no solo este, sino en el anterior, Cedric Digory aparece y era descripto como 'un chico muy guapo de…¡Sí! ¡17 años! Así que eso, ¡Espero les guste! _

_PD. ¿Notaron la lechuza disecada de la clase de biología?_

Capítulo I:

_Sus últimos hechizos_.

Cedric Diggory era un joven mago que estudiaba en el último año de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Jugaba como buscador en el equipo de su casa, Hufflepuff, y ya les había dado una victoria venciendo al mismísimo Harry Potter, aunque éste había sufrido un accidente, por lo cual Cedric sugirió repetir el partido, pues no le había parecido justo ganar cuando su contrincante no estaba en condiciones de continuar, pero aún así se le dió la victoria a su equipo, pues habían ganado legalmente.

Cedric era uno de esos tantos alumnos de Hogwarts que provocaba suspiros femeninos al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Y además, era muy buen alumno, ya que en su último año en Hogwarts, cuando se llevó a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos, había sido elegido para representar a su escuela. Pero él no sabía que destino le esperaba al ganar ese torneo…

Pasó las dos primeras pruebas satisfactoriamente, ¡Y hasta consiguió novia! El baile de Navidad era iniciado por los tres (En este caso cuatro) campeones de las diferentes escuelas que participaban del torneo. Y así, ellos debían conseguir una pareja de baile. Victor Krum invitó a Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Fleur de la Cour asistiría con Roger Davies, y Cedric…

-¡Vaya cosa con éste Potter!- Exclamó uno de los amigos de Cedric –Anda revoloteando alrededor de Cho Chang como si fuera una abeja!

-¿Qué tal si invitas a Cho Chang y le frustras el plan?-Comentó otro. Muchos estudiantes aún seguían algo molestos con Harry Potter por haberse postulado al Torneo de los Tres Magos sin tener la edad requerida, y que para peor, fuera elegido y él negara haberse postulado.

-No lo sé…-Dudó Cedric. Él no sentía tanto rencor por Harry, a pesar de ser su rival en el torneo. Se sentía agradecido, él lo había ayudado en la primer prueba del torneo, informándole sobre los dragones. No podría traicionarlo así, le debía un favor, y se lo devolvería de alguna manera.

-¡Oh, mira quién viene, Cedric!-Le susurró otro amigo en tono burlón.

Harry había desviado su camino al ver a Cho caminando junto a una amiga. Ambas chicas ahora se dirigían hacia Cedric y sus amigos. Al parecer, su amiga de cabello rizado y rubio rojizo, se acercaba tímidamente a uno de los amigos de Cedric, invitándolo al baile.

-Mira, Cho está sola, invítala- Le susurró otro de sus amigos a Cedric, para que ésta no oyera-¡¡Hazlo!!-gritó en un susurro mientras empujaba al joven.

-¡Ah, este…!-Balbuceó Cedric tambaleándose. Seguía estando en desacuerdo en traicionar a Harry, pero ya buscará otra forma de devolverle el favor- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

A Cho Chang le brillaron los ojos de alegría. No podía creer que el campeón de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, uno de los más guapos, dos años mayor que ella, ¡La invitaba al baile! Se sentía muy afortunada, y no dudó ni un segundo en decir-Sí, claro que sí.

Ya estaba, Cedric tenía pareja, y sus amigos le prepararon un festejo en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. ¿Qué festejaban? Festejaban que Cedric le había arruinado la pareja de baile a Harry Potter, aunque Cedric no estaba muy conforme con tal festejo, pero simulaba una sonrisa falsa, una mueca torcida, como solía hacer…

Luego de ese episodio, Cho lo había estado siguiendo, pero Cedric buscaba la manera de evitarla siempre que pudiera. Él sabía que siendo uno de los campeones de Howarts era, como de costumbre, el centro de atención, y no quería que Harry se sintiera traicionado, aunque una parte de él sentía que se lo tenía merecido.

Generalmente, para evitar a Cho, Cedric se excusaba con un –Eh…lo siento, aún estoy resolviendo el acertijo de la segunda prueba…- o -¡Cielo santo! El profesor Binns nos está matando de tarea…- Causando una cierta molestia en Cho, que seguramente se tratase de un enojo por tener un juguete y no poder presumirlo. Es como cuando nos compran una computadora último modelo y no podemos llevarla a la escuela para presumirla…Pero aún así, Cho callaba, no quería pelear con Cedric, y continuaba saludándolo siempre que pudiera.

-Creéme, amigo, si sigues evitándola (Que aún no sé porqué lo haces) acabarás por perderla y quedarte sin pareja de baile. ¿No crees que sería demasiado bochornoso ver un campeón sin pareja en el Baile de Navidad?-Le comentó un amigo.

-Está bien…dejaré de hacerlo.-Cedric en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le gustaba Cho, pero le molestaba el hecho de que -él sabía- que ella solo lo consideraba un trofeo, y no que de verdad lo quisiera.

-¡Hola, Cedric!-Lo saludó Cho a la hora del desayuno-Hey, adivina qué…-Comenzó a contarle, dándole tiempo para saludar.-Harry Potter me invitó para ir al baile…-Su voz sonó temblorosa-Obviamente le dije que no, que me habías invitado tú antes…pero me dio un poco de lástima rechazarlo…

Cedric se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar esa noticia, sus suposiciones de que Harry quería invitar a Cho no fueron erroneas.

Luego del Baile de Navidad (Harry finalmente había invitado a Parvati Patil, como último recurso.) Cedric le devolvió el favor a Harry, informándole sobre la clave de la segunda prueba. La segunda prueba consistía en recuperar su objeto más preciado, el cual se hallaba en el fondo del Lago Negro. Aunque claro, tenían solo una hora para llevar a cabo esa misión, y no se trataban de simples objetos, sino que se trataban de personas. En el caso de Cedric, para su sorpresa, la persona que se hallaba en el fondo del mar se trataba de Cho Chang. Él no podía ponerse en contra de sus sentimientos. Le gustaba Cho, aunque para ella él solo significase un simple trofeo.

Así fue como esa tarde, luego de rescatarla del lago, Cedric invitó a salir a Cho, y ella, como era de esperar, accedió.

El día de la tercer y útlima prueba, y el peor día de la vida de Cedric, había llegado. La tercer prueba consistía en cruzar un laberinto y llegar hasta el Trofeo de los Tres Magos. Quien llegue a tocarla primero, será el ganador.

Cedric ya se encontraba a solo unos pasos de tocar el trofeo, pero entonces vio a Harry, y todo lo que había sucedido en estos meses comenzaba a amontonársele en los pensamientos. Aún no podía olvidar la triste mirada de Harry al verlo a él junto a Cho. La culpa le causaba un terrible dolor de estómago. Así que ayudó a Harry, que estaba teniendo problemas con una araña gigante.

Ambos estaban debatiendo quién ganaría. Ambos estaban frente al trofeo.

-Vamos los dos- propuso Harry.

-¿Qué?- Cedric quería ganar, pero tampoco quería arrebatarle más a Harry. En el fondo, quería que él ganara. Ir los dos era una excelente idea. Ambos ganarían.

Ambos tocaron el trofeo, el cual resultó ser un traslador, que los condujo a un lugar totalmente desconcertante. Un cementerio.

Preocupados, ambos sacaron sus varitas. No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que oyeron pasos cerca suyo. Una de las tumbas que se encontraba cerca de ellos tenía el nombre de 'Tom Riddle' grabada. La persona que se acercaba lentamente a ellos era irreconocible, de pequeña estatura, que parecía estar cargando algo, un bebé, quién dijo:

-Mata al otro.

Cedric vió como, a su lado, Harry se retorcía en el suelo tocándose la cicatriz. Tras escuchar esas palabras, inmediatamente vio como el hombrecito alzaba su barita y gritaba:

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Y así, Cedric murió.


End file.
